Mentalist One-Shots
by AHugInACup
Summary: Mentalist one-shots
1. That's what is call skill

**AN: Unfortunatly I don't own The Mentalist. If I did, the whole RJ thing would have gone down a whole lot better. WHY HELLER, WHY.**

* * *

Jane walked into the kitchen - an empty teacup in hand - and smiled at Grace and Rigsby who were sitting at the small table, a deck of cards spread out between them. They were working the night shift and so far they hadn't had any new cases. walking over to them, Jane watched what they were doing for a few seconds before giving his opinion.

"Hmm, blackjack?" He asked in an almost mocking tone.

"What about it?" Rigsby asked, taking another card from the pile, face crumpled in concentration.

"Well it's ok for amateurs, but it doesn't really involve a lot of skill. Does it?" Grace looked up for the first time, a challenging look playing across her face as she replied.

"What, and you have skills?" She asked with a smile, putting emphases on the word 'you' as if to suggest it was impossible.

"Of course" Jane replied; plucking the cards from both their hands, he added them to the pile in the middle of the table before handing the pack to Rigsby.

"Ok Rigsby, I want you to hold the cards in both hands and picture the card that you want. Any card, but don't tell me. You got it?" Rigsby paused then nodded, confident that Jane would never guess his card.

"Good" jane replied - a smug smile spreading across his face.

"Now i want you to find your card in the pack and hold it up in the air."

Jane hummed softly as Rigsby looked through the pack once, twice, three times before finally turning towards Jane with an exsasperated look on his face.

"I can't find it," Rigsby mumbled "it's not here..." Jane faked a look of confusion as he peered over his shoulder and called for Cho. As he entered the room, Cho saw Rigsby holding the cards and knew he had fallen for one of Janes tricks. Again.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms to show his annoyance. Jane stepped forward and gestured to Cho's shirt pocket.

"Would you mind showing us what's in your pocket?" He asked casually, turning to make sure Van Pelt and Rigsby were watching. With a sigh, Cho reached into his pocket and pulled out a single playing card. Three of Hearts. Rigsby stood up and grabbed the card from Cho.

"That's my card!" He managed to choke out "How did you do that?" Jane smiled a small smile and turned to walk back into the office. When he reached the door he turned and replied - voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That my friend, is what you call skill."


	2. Stakeout

Cho looked up from his book and sighed in annoyance. He was currently on stakeout with Rigsby who, having eaten his way through two bags of crisps, had now started to chomp through what looked like a cereal bar – rather loudly. Cho sighed again before finally turning to face Rigsby, an exasperated look covering his normally emotionless face.

"I am trying to read here" he said in a toneless voice "it sounds like you're eating broken glass."

"It's granola!" Rigsby replied defensively before adding quietly "To be honest, it kinda tastes like that."

Dropping the rest of the bar into the empty space between the two seats, Rigsby turned towards Cho.

"What are you reading anyway?" He asked trying to see the cover of the seemingly new book.

"It's 'Pride and Prejudice' "Cho replied without lifting his eyes from the crisp white pages. "It's a classic."

Before Rigsby had a chance to reply, the phone on the dashboard sprang to life, filling the cramped car with its high-pitched one fluid movement Cho put down his book and grabbed the phone, flipping it open to reveal the caller. Lisbon. Pushing it to his ear, he stared into the distance as he took in her hurried words. With a quick "Okay boss", he snapped the phone shut before starting the car.

"We got one?" Rigsby asked, a confused look crossing his face as he turned to buckle his seatbelt.

"Two" Cho replied as he accelerated down an empty stretch of road, pausing before continuing. "It looks like Red John".


	3. Jane Doe's Lover

"what have you got?" Lisbon walked up to Rigsby, Jane at her side.

"Local police got a call around five this morning, a couple out for a run found him. no wallet or form of identification. We're calling him John Doe. We did find this on him though..." Rigsby handed Lisbon a clear bag that held a crumpled note. Jane promptly snatched the bag from her fingers and read aloud.

"We need to talk. Meet me tonight. Usual place." Jane turned to where Lisbon and Rigsby were standing.

"Well there you go" Jane paused to wave the bag in front of there faces "he was meeting a lover." Lisbon raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How do you know it was from his lover? The note could have been from anyone."

Jane started to walk back towards the car, briefly looking over his shoulder to make sure Lisbon was following him.

"One, the note mentioned a meeting place. One they probably met at on regular occasions. a secret den, you could say. Two, the paper has a red smudge on it which matches perfectly with the one on his cheek and three, Van Pelt is currently comforting a crying woman who looks a little to old to be his mother and I don't see a wedding ring..." Jane said smugly.

Lisbon, who had now reached Jane's side, raised her head. Looking over at where Van Pelt was standing, she spoke to Jane.

"Don't you ever get tired of being right? Not that you are, she could be anyone..." Just as Lisbon finished her sentence, Van Pelt walked over.

"I've just been talking to a woman..." She paused to look over her notes "Elizabeth Green, she claims to be the victims lover." A look of confusion crossed her face as she saw the look that Jane gave Lisbon.

"Am I missing something?" She asked, a hint of hesitation in her voice, she wasn't really sure she wanted to know.

"No, Jane's just being his usual self." Lisbon replied in a sarcastic voice before turning her back on Jane and Van Pelt and getting into the car.

"You love me really." Jane joked as he slipped into the passenger seat and pulled on his seatbelt. Lisbon rolled her eyes and started the car. "Yeah, like I love having toothache." She replied, putting the car in gear and starting the journey back to CBI.

* * *

**AN: Read it, review it, hibernate untill summer is over... Whatever floats you boat.**


	4. Tea?

"JANE!"

Lisbon was furious and the discovery of Jane's latest escapade wasn't helping the situation. She turned the corner just as Jane was rising from the couch after his routine nap.

"Lisbon, how nice to see you" he slurred as he bent his neck to the left before standing.

"Jane, why did I just get a call about you?"

"Well you may not know this Lisbon, but i'm actually a very popular person. I'm charming, interlectual and not to mention devilishly handsome. Very popular with the ladies." Jane said in mock serieousness before turning to look at Rigsby who was spluttering coffee everywhere in an attempt to stop his laughing fit while Van Pelt muted her laughter with her hand. He smiled before turning back to Lisbon.

"It was a complaint Jane" she paused to glare at Rigsby and Van Pelt before carrying on "two actually... How many times do I have to tell you? Just because we work for the CBI doesn't mean we're above the law!"

"Lisbon" Jane said sarcastically "I don't even know what I did wrong"

"You punched him in the face!" She dug her nails into her palm and took a deep breath "Thats assult Jane..."

"He deserved it and anyway it was barely even a punch, tell her Cho..." He turned to Cho who was looking through the files for their latest case, not at all interested in joining the argument.

"Dont bring me into this." he replied, casting a dissmisive look at the others before returning to the files. Jane reluctently turned back to Lisbon who spoke in the sternest voice she could manage.

"Jane, I don't wa"

"Lisbon" he butted in "before you give me a lecture about my behaviour, can i ask you something?"

She rolled her eyes. "What, Jane?"

Jane looked her in the eyes, a smile forming on his lips.

"Tea?"


End file.
